


A Long Time Friend

by Welcumtotheshitholecanitakeurorder



Category: No Evil (Web Series)
Genre: "Friends to lovers", Childhood Friends, Flashbacks, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, It's bad ik, Lovers?, M/M, Not my best works, One Shot, Random & Short, Regret, Spirits, You can see them as friends or lovers either or is fine, friends?, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcumtotheshitholecanitakeurorder/pseuds/Welcumtotheshitholecanitakeurorder
Summary: When he first meet Huehuecoyotl he saw him as infuriating, and a burden. Someone who'd always cause him trouble.But when he saw him the first time in about a decade, he felt weight of guilt being push onto his shoulder. All crashing down at once.
Relationships: Huey & Amaroq, Huey/Amaroq, huehuecoyotl/amaroq
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Long Time Friend

One minute his savings two girls from one of Angel's dolls, and in the next he gets hits in the head by a fork.

'So much for a thank you.'

When he turn to see who was the culprit, only to see that it was none other than his old childhood friend.

Sending a feeling nostalgia up his back when he saw him. The infamous so called Hatfield spirit. Huehuecoyotl. Standing right above him in nearby ledge.

He can't help but feel anger towards the spirit when he first saw him, annoyance and disgust boiling inside him. It didn't help that he hit him with a damn fork.

Seeing him in person once again brought back the tons of memories of his childhood. All the brutal hardships and labor he went through as a kid, as will as all the emotionally and physical scars. No thanks to the cursed spirits.

But the feeling then vanished away in that same instant he look backed at him, and hear his childish response to his remark.

Hearing him and seeing him upclose once more, with a lit candle on his head, with the wax dripping onto his fur. Just made him look just like when they were younger. The only difference in that he was in fact a bit older and taller, and at less looks somewhat responsible. But other than that he looked just the same as before.

Having no hint of fear or hate in his eyes, similar to the other spirits when they first saw him. Instead it was a mix of worry and curiosity shinning just as bright as the candles flame. 

When the kids made there way back out of the forest, he couldn't help but look back his old childhood 'rival' one last time before sending them off. Of course he look back at him as well. Still possessing that spark of wonder in his eye, glistening in the white winter snow.

He couldn't help but envy him yet feel relieve that he still had that glow in his hazel colored eyes. Glad that the conflicts between the two neighbouring villages didn't change him as much as it did to him.

Now that he was older he saw the truth between the two villages, taking everyone close to the towns into their conflict that included both Huey and him. Use them both when they were just children, using them as pawns and tools for their pathetic war.

Both of the villages were at fault for their hatred for one another... will mostly were at fault for his hatred toward Huey. 

Even though he has no right to blame them for all the HELL he put Huey through as a kid. He beat him up even though all he wanted was a friend and even try to help him in the only ways he knows how.

Yet all he did in return was bully him as a kid for ever little thing he did, leaving him beat up and bruised.

He was just as bad as the town of McCoy when he was a child, even if he did it to survive he still shouldn't have gone as far as beating the young coyote black and blue.

At least he knows now that Huey is just another bystander, only dragged into their problems just like he was. Giving him another reason as to why they should stop those two villages disputes. 

Maybe after all it's done, after they removed the black texcatlipoca from the people they infected and make peace between the people of Hatfield and McCoy. They can become friends, and go to the harvest festival just like he asked him hundreds of times when they were younger.

He thought leaning his back against one of the broken ruins, signing in relief. Finding himself some at peace, hoping that their cause won't be for nothing.

But when he saw Angel making her way to confront him, his felt the feeling vanish. She didn't even need to say a word to him...

"He left didn't he?" He asked. They still had a long way to go, but right now he needs to go find Charles first.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this!?! Because there weren't any so I wrote one >:3
> 
> You can see this as a sort of friendship or more as romantic relationship. You do you
> 
> I just wish they have more screen time together <3


End file.
